Forgive me
by redpoet2
Summary: Danny finds himself in a real pickle. A new ghost has Sam trapped, and the only way to free her is to fight her. What will he do?


**Forgive Me.**

Chapters:

A new threat.

Prepare to be amazed

Mortified.

Surprise Attack.

Lovers Quarrel.

Forgive me.

**Chapter 1: **_A new threat._

Danny had been fighting ghosts all week. He was exhausted. Compared to fighting ghosts, school was a relief. He had trouble getting up, and was running a little late. He was running to Casper High, when his ghost sense went off.

"Oh, perfect…" he said to himself, as he transformed into Danny Phantom. He flew up into the sky, and looked around for ghosts. Who was it this time? Skulker? Ember? Technis? The Box Ghost?

He heard a different laugh than normal. It wasn't any voice he had ever heard of before. He turned around and gasped. This ghost had green skin, blood red eyes, and flaming black hair. She was wearing a dark red dress, which flowed outward with her form. She had on black gloves, and a black cape made of flames. Around her neck was an emerald green necklace, glowing bright green.

"Who are you?" Danny gasped.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she raised her hand, which started to glow red. She fired a red ecto blast straight towards Danny. He dodged the blast, and fired a ghost ray back at her. They kept fighting, and Danny kept trying to find out what she wanted. She never said a word. Flying through the town, they continued attacking each other. They were now fighting over the school.

Just then, the school bell rang. He freaked out, and fired a blast at her chest. She was repelled back, giving him time to change back to normal. He flew down, into the bushes, and changed back to normal. He then ran into Casper High, following a bunch of other kids.

He looked back up into the sky, to make sure the ghost hadn't come back. But the ghost had flown to the back of the school. A cloud of black smoke surrounded her. When the smoke cleared, she looked human. She had white skin, lily pad green eyes, and her raven black hair wasn't on fire. Her dress was redder, not as dark as it was, and was shorter, stopping right below her knees. She had white gloves, and black stocking/shoes. Her cape was still black, but not made of flames. The emerald necklace was still there, but the emerald wasn't glowing.

She walked up the stairs, to the back entrance to the Auditorium. She opened the door, and stepped inside. Mr. Lancer was there, and shook her hand.

"Ah, Miss. Magnifica. It is nice to meet you. I am so glad you were able to come. You will be performing in about 10 minutes."

He walked off, leaving Magnifica alone. She walked over to a poster of herself. It read: _Magnifica the Magnificent. Hypnotist extraordinaire. Come see her perform marvelous feats of hypnotism Friday in the Auditorium. Attendance is mandatory. _She smiled at the poster, and laughed sinisterly.

Fade out. Goes to Theme Song.

**Chapter 2:** _Prepare to be amazed_

"So who is she again?" Danny asked Sam, as the three of them walked to the auditorium. " The poster said her name was Magnifica the Magnificent, or something like that." Sam replied, with a hint of disdain in her voice. " She's some kind of hypnotist." Tucker said, looking at his PDA.

Danny, Sam and Tucker sat down near the front, since there where no seats in the back. Every one settled down, as Mr. Lancer walked on stage. He walked to the podium, and began to speak. "Today you are in for a real treat. Let me introduce Magnifica the Magnificent: Hypnotist extraordinaire…" He walked off stage, as the curtains pulled apart. Smoke appeared on the stage, as Magnifica entered the stage.

A spotlight appeared on her, as she projected her voice. "Greetings Casper High!" She said coolly, "Prepare to be amazed!" She lifted her emerald necklace, as it started to glow. Some students showed some enthusiasm, while most of them just sat there, bored out of their minds.  
"For my first trick, I will need a volunteer. Oh Mr. Lancer… will you please join me on stage?" She cooed. Mr. Lancer shuffled on stage, dreading what was to await him. She said for him to stand up straight, and relax. She dangled the emerald necklace in front of his face. The emerald began to glow, and so did Lancer's eyes. He seemed like he was in a trance, and was starting to drool. "Mr. Lancer," Magnifica yelled, so everyone good hear, "I want you to act like a chicken!" With that, Lancer perked up. He started clucking, and moving his arms like wings. He scratched the ground with his feet, and was pecking at the ground.

Hoards of laughter could be heard through the entire school. The entire student body was laughing hysterically. Mikey was recording this for the Internet, while some random student yelled, "I'll never expect his authority again!"

She then released Lancer from his trance, and he looked out at the audience, looking very confused. He walked offstage, as Magnifica turned back to the audience. She smiled and said, "I now will need 2 volunteers. One boy and one girl…"

Dash and Paulina, who were sitting behind Sam and Danny, got a sinister idea. At the same time, Paulina pulled out one of Sam's hairs, and Dash punched Danny in the shoulder. Sam and Danny stood up, together, in pain. Magnifica smiled and said, "We have our volunteers!" Sam and Danny looked at each other. They turned around, and saw Dash and Paulina grinning, waving for them to walk on stage. Sam scowled at them, as Danny grabbed her arm, and pulled her away.

**Chapter 3. **_Mortified._

They walked on stage, feeling nervous and mad. Magnifica had Sam stand right next to Danny, and Sam moved closer to him. Magnifica spoke into the microphone, "Now, I will make these two lovers kiss…" Small packets of laughter endured. Magnifica dangled the necklace in front of their faces. Danny just sighed, but Sam's eyes began to glow green.

Magnifica glanced at Danny. She noticed that he wasn't falling under her spell. Instead of being scared, or nervous, she smiled sinisterly. She spoke loudly, "Lovers, I command you to kiss each other!" Danny looked at her like she was out of her mind, but Sam looked at Danny. Eyes glowing green, she kissed him on the lips. Danny looked at her, trying to get away. Sam held tighter.

Midway through the kiss, Magnifica let Sam go of the trance. Sam blinked a few times, and stared at Danny. She was kissing him, on stage, in front of the entire student body. She pushed Danny away, stared at the audience, and then at Magnifica. By now, the students were laughing hysterically. Sam blushed bright red, and ran off the stage, mortified.

Magnifica watched Sam run off stage. She turned to Danny, who was still in shock, then turned to the audience. " And with that," She cooed, "ends my show." Mr. Lancer grabbed Danny, and ushered him offstage. Feeling very confused, he went looking for Tucker.

"Dude!" Tucker laughed as Danny came up the aisle. "That was the funniest thing I ever saw. She totally kissed you in front of the entire student body!"

"Tucker, that's not funny." Danny said, steaming.

"Come on, It was funny…" Tucker chuckled.

"No it wasn't!" Danny yelled, and stormed off, hoping to find Sam. But Sam had run, crying into the girl's bathroom. Thinking she had just humiliated herself in front of the entire school, she locked herself in one of the stalls. She heard the door open, then heard footsteps come inside.

"Who's there?" Sam demanded. She wasn't in the mood to talk. A cool voice answered back, "Is everything all right, my dear?" Sam recognized it as being Magnifica's, so she opened the stall door. Wiping a tear out of her eye, she cried, "No, everything is _not_ all right! I just kissed my best friend in front of the entire school!" Magnifica smiled. She walked up to her, and asked, "You friend… the ghost boy?"

Sam jerked her head up. "What did you say?" she shuttered. But before she could say another word, Magnifica changed forms in front of her very eyes. Now in her ghost form, she was looking more evil than ever.

"You're a ghost?" Sam asked, shaking in fear.

"Naturally…" Magnifica said; her voice now had a sinister ghostly tone to it.

Her amulet started glowing bright green. Sam gasped. She tried to run away, but her eyes started to glow green. She groaned, and then stood still. Magnifica glided towards Sam, leaned down, and whispered into her ear.

"Dear," Magnifica cooed, as Sam perked up, "Bring me your friend… Danny Phantom!"

With that, she walked out of the stall, in a trance. Magnifica watched her leave, and then started to laugh.

**Chapter 4: **_Surprise Attack_

Danny was real frustrated. He hadn't seen Sam all morning. He grabbed the Fenton Thermos from his locker, and stuffed it into his backpack. He closed his locker door, and revealed Sam's face. Her eyes were glowing green.

"Sam!" Danny gasped, relieved to see her out in public. "Look, I know you didn't mean to kiss me…" Danny chuckled, as Sam grew closer. She was now so close that he could see the sweat on her forehead. "Uh… Sam?" Danny asked, but before he could say anything else, she grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him on the lips.

Danny freaked. "What is your problem?" Danny cried, as he pushed her off of him. She stared at him, then ran the other way.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, running after her. He chased her through the hallway, and saw that she ducked into an empty classroom. He followed her into the room. It was pitch black, and he couldn't see a thing. He then heard the door click behind him. "Sam?" Danny asked, nervously.

"Your dear Sam isn't here my dear. But I am…" the lights flickered on, and Danny was standing face to face with Magnifica's ghostly form. Sam was standing next to Magnifica, her eyes glowing green. She was staring blankly at Danny.

"Sam, get away from her! She's a ghost!" Danny yelled, as he turned into Danny Phantom.

"She can't hear you. She's in a trance. And she only obeys me." Magnifica sneered, touching her emerald necklace.

"Magnifica?" Danny asked, realizing that she was the ghost he fought his morning.

"Well the ghost boy finally catches on!" She said sarcastically, grinning at Danny.

"Release her!" Danny screamed, his anger rising.

"I don't think so…" She said and turned to Sam. "Get him." She commanded. Magnifica's necklace glowed green, as Sam's glowed green. Her eyes started glowing red, and her hair started to look like it was on fire.

She fired an ecto blast at Danny. He was in shock. He never saw it coming. The ecto blast hit him squarely in the chest. He fell backward, and hit the floor. He turned back to normal, and looked up. Sam, who turned back to normal, walked over to him. She stood over his body, and watched him pass out.

Cut to commercial

**Chapter 5: **_Lovers Quarrel_

He wakes up, in human form, tied up in ghost proof binds. Magnifica is staring at him, grinning. Sam is just standing there, with a blank stare.

"What do you want with her?" Danny cried, trying to break free.

"I don't want her. I want you." Magnifica sneered

"Than release her. She has no value to you." Danny pleaded.

"That's where you're wrong. She holds a purpose. The purpose of eliminating you." Magnifica laughed.

"Why did she glow green and was able to fire an ecto blast?" Danny asked, remembering how Sam knocked him out cold.

"I spread my energy into her. As long as she is under my control, she has all my powers." Magnifica put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I have a deal for you ghost boy. The challenge is a fight match; you against your little friend. If you win I will release her. But, if you loose, I get to keep her under my control, and destroy you. What do you say?" She looked at Sam, and then turned her head towards Danny. She had an evil look on her face.

Danny thought about it. He thought, _"I_ _don't want to hurt her, but I don't want her to be under Magnifica's control. I don't have a choice._

He lowered his head and signed, "I accept".

The binds disappeared, and he stood up. Magnifica's amulet glowed green, as Sam glowed green as well. Her eyes started glowing red, and her hair started to look like it was on fire.

Danny goes ghost, and tries to think of a plan. _"Think." _Danny thought, _"I need to get that amulet. I've got to distract her. And the only way to do that is…"_ He looked at Sam. She is now full of ghost energy. She screams and does a flying kick at Danny. She kicks him in the head, which throws him back into a wall.

Magnifica smiles and sneers, "Don't hold back, because she won't..." as Danny gets to his feet. Sam then does a side leg kick, followed by two punches to the stomach. Danny tries to fire a blast, but she keeps coming at him. Punch after Punch, kick after kick, she just won't stop.

At this point, it seems he can't win.

**Chapter 6:** _Forgive me_

Danny gets to his feet, and fires a ghost ray at Sam. She blocks his ray, and fires one back.

"Sam, please!" Danny yelled, trying to get her to wake up from the trance. He sees that it is having no affect.

She lushes at him, and pins him to a wall. Her eyes are glowing red, and she is growling. Danny stared at her, and saw tears were coming out of her eyes. It dawned on him. She could hear him. Sam was fighting it, but the trance was too strong. It was forcing her do these things.

He thought, _"Maybe if I shocked her, I could help her brake the trance."_ He pushed her off him, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her on the lips.

He lets go off her and steps back. She still was glowing green, her eyes were still red, but she didn't look evil.

Danny looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry... I love you, I always have. Please… forgive me." He then starts to charge up his ecto energy, and aims at her head. Sam looks dazed, her eyes not as red as they were before. A tear drops from both Danny and Sam's eyes.

Danny screamed, then turned around and fired the ray at Magnifica. She gets up, and snarls. She fires a ray at Danny, but he flies out of the way, just as it was about to hit his face. He flies to her, and fires again. He grabs the necklace off her neck, and throws it into the air. He then fires an ecto blast. The amulet shatters into a million little pieces. At that instant, Sam returned to normal. She then collapses to the ground.

Danny flies over to his backpack, and grabs the Fenton Thermos. He flies over to Magnifica, who is on the floor. She looked up, and smiled nervously. Magnifica smiles, and says, "Truce?" He sucks her into the Fenton Thermos. He smiles and says, "Truce."

He then flies over to Sam, who is still on the ground. He asked, "Sam can you hear me?" She opens her eyes, and smiles. She whispers... "I heard you Danny, every word. I love you too, I always have." She then with every ounce of her energy, gets up, thrusts herself into his arms, and kisses him on the lips.


End file.
